Trade Talk
Back to 2010 Logs Robustus Lifeline Robustus arrives at the building where Lifeline works, stopping at the threshold of the door as he peers within. "Good cycle." he offers in a deep baritone. Lifeline looks over from where she's seated at her workbench, a shoulder joint assembly very carefully taken apart and spread over the table's surface. "Oh. Hello. Please come in." Robustus inclines his head, striding into your domain. A little smile upon the mech's lips. "I wanted to thank you for paying me for my work here." he states. Lifeline nods. "Of course. Fair compensation is ... well, only fair. I wanted to thank you as well for offering to assist. You did not have to, and that you did anyway speaks louder than that purple symbol on your chassis." Robustus raise his hand to lightly touch that emblem and nods to your words, "Well I may not have if not for Swivel's insistence. I know that usually medics don't appreciate other medics crowding into their turf unannounced." Lifeline ahs softly. "I will have to remember to thank her as well, then." She hesitates for a moment, then asks, "Is there anything else I can help you with at this time?" Robustus smiles a bit more to that then hms thoughtfully, "Only thing I can think of right now is if you notice any of the Decepticons coming to you for repairs to please notify me. Especially one called Goa, he seems to despise coming into Polyhex's med bay so I figure he's getting it elsewhere." Lifeline nods. "I will certainly let you know. However, if their need for repairs is urgent enough, I will stabilize them first." Robustus inclines his head, "It's more of a request for after repairs are done and they have departed." he explains. Lifeline ohs and nods. That's easier. "Should I expect payment from them at that time?" Robustus smiles to that one, "Yes, of course. You should be compensated. If they don't, then contact me and I'll arrange that you get something." he moves closer to look at the shoulder joint assembly you are working on. Lifeline says, "All right. Good enough." She lets Robustus look at the disassembled part on her workbench. He's proven that he knows what he's doing, so why stop him? Robustus hmms softly, then looks up from his examination of the joint. "I do hope this is going to be attached to someone that needs it." he says in a serious, yet humored, tone. Lifeline says, "As soon as I've refurbished it back to useable condition. There's a maintenance mech who has been needing one for a while now, and I finally received this one in a barter with Crystal City." Robustus nods to that, "Would you like some help with that while I am here?" he asks. Lifeline actually looks surprised again, but accepts graciously. "Yes, thank you. That would be very much appreciated." Robustus inclines his head, smiling just a hint more. He moves off to one side of the table to examine the parts that have yet to be refurbished. "Hmm think I recognize the grooving marks in this." he intones, picking up the part he means, "This mech works with heavy machinery yes?" he asks, tapping on his forearm. A panel slides open so he can remove a few of his tools from within. Lifeline says, "The recipient does, yes." By the looks of some of the parts, she's already started doing what she can, even retooling some of the parts to make them better able to handle the harsh wear and tear that the mech who receives it will likely give it. "This isn't the exact same shoulder joint as the mech's, but it was the closest I could get on short notice."" Robustus turns on his grinder to get to work smoothing out the grooving from the part. "I would suggest to him use the heavy duty grease combined with the thicker lubrication to help cushion the joint better." he states. Lifeline glances at Robustus. "A good suggestion. My supplies of the higher test lubricants is really low right now, though. I've been trying to hold off returning to Crystal City so soon, but it's looking like I might have to." Robustus hms softly to that, "Don't like going there?" he asks as he carefully grinds out the grooves so the finish is more smooth on the part he is holding in his hand. Lifeline says, "Well, they're polite enough, but sometimes the preaching can get on my pain receptors." Robustus cocks his head to that, setting the finished part with the others that are done. "They preach?" he asks, honestly sounding surprised. Picking up another part and examining it for what work it needs. Lifeline says, "Some of them." Robustus hmms softly, working on the refurbish for this particular part. "Ah, well there is nothing wrong with belief. I've been known to pray before a particularly difficult repair." Lifeline says, "True, that's not what bothers me so much. It's when they try to shove it in my face that I don't really care for it." Robustus ahs then looks up from his work. "Perhaps you need to make a non-preachy medical contact within the city then?" he asks, "That way you don't have to get it shoved in your face and still get what you need." Lifeline shakes her head. "I do most of my trade with the various marketplace vendors, not with the medical center." Robustus cocks his head to that, then looks back to what he's working on so it gets finished. "May be worth your while to contact the medical center as well. I have found that the best connections are other medics when you are looking for a particular part that the vendors or scrapyard divers cannot find." Lifeline shakes her head no. "I'm not really on very good terms with the medical staff there. They've.... given me reason to yell at them one too many times." Robustus sets the finished part down and ahs softly, "I see. Well.. perhaps I can offer some things in trade." he states with a smile. "After all the medical wing of Polyhex has been well stocked now that I'm there." Lifeline nods. "Perhaps in lieu of payment for repairs rendered. I could accept that." Robustus cocks his head to that, "Ah a trade for repairs on Decepticons in trade for parts? That's feasible." he states, "Speaking of Polyhex, I should be heading back." Lifeline nods. "All right. Thank you again for your assistance." Robustus smiles and nods, "You are most welcome, take care Lifeline." he offers, then heads out. Category:Logs Category:2010 Logs Category:Robustus's Logs Category:Lift Off's Logs